


Some AU stuff

by GaleHybrid



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleHybrid/pseuds/GaleHybrid
Summary: Ummm.... Some stuff for my HTTYD AU.





	Some AU stuff

**Author's Note:**

> this AU is extremely weird and crazy, its a kinda hobby I write and RP with.

Character's used:  
Hiccup, Valka, Astrid, Astrids mom, Viggo, Toothless, Stormfly, Cloudjumper and Alpha.

Made up characters:  
Pat

Setting and time range:  
Viking/Modern cross over. We considered all movies and race to the edge.  
There is stuff like technology and modern stuff.

The character's like chatch phrases are the best:  
Hiccup: This is a time bomb! (Would you like the time bomb?)  
Valka: In a cup maybe?! (This is insider joke about a coffe shop)  
Astrid: What are you doing here!?! (Usual at Hiccup)  
Astrids mom: GO AWAY  
Viggo: Here you go *Gives empty cup* (Viggo runs the coffe shop (Don't mind me making villains good)  
Toothles: Rawr (Translates to: Food?)  
Stormfly: Screech screech (Translates to: Get me out of the basement)  
Cloudjumper: Rawr Rawr (Translates to: I hide the body) (Another insiders joke)  
Alpha: *Silence*

Ummm.... Thats alll.........


End file.
